Surveillance
by FeatherxxDreams
Summary: Bart takes Tim to Smallville.


**Title:** "Surveillance"

**Fandom: **DC - Young Justice (Cartoon)

**Rating:** PG

**Character/Pairing: **Bart Allen, Tim Drake, Conner Kent, Martha Kent, Krypto

**Notes:** Just a little drabble. It might go somewhere, it might not. I just wanted to write that SB lives with Smallville. And she doesn't quite like M'gann. I originally intended to write a Bart/Dick or Tim/Conner YJ shot, but this is what happened instead.

**Word Count:** 1137

**Summary: **Bart takes Tim to Smallville.

"Just…hang out with him or something. Keep him occupied."

Dick had said that, but obviously he didn't understand how much he was asking. It was taking all Tim had to keep up with the speedster from the future roaming around the Manor. Tim was almost thankful Bruce was off-world, or he would have had a fit with everything Bart had broken so far. And wasn't Bart supposed to be living with the Garricks? Why was he in Gotham to begin with?

"Bart? Where are you?"

Tim felt a rush of cold air before his eyes could identify Bart stopping in front of him, "You called?"

"Could you try to stay in one room, please?"

"But that's so BOR-ing!" Bart didn't exactly yell but his voice was not at inside-level. "Can't we do something crash, like see a retro movie or go to the park? Why do we have to stay inside this dark old manor anyway?"

"Dick said-"

"Speaking of your older bro, when is he coming back?"

Tim counted to ten in his mind and took a long breath, "I don't know. He has to talk to the team about a mission."

"Aren't you on the team?"

"Yes-"

"So shouldn't you be there too?"

Tim bit his lip, "Well, yes, but-"

"Buuuuuutttttttttttt?"

"But Dick probably thinks it's better for me to stay behind. He doesn't like me going on too many dangerous missions." _Not to mention I'm supposed to be keeping you away from the rest of the team,_Tim added to himself

"And you're okay with that?"

Tim's words fell short, "I…" He _was_ alright with it. He understood why Dick kept him from so many missions. He was overprotective for a reason, a good reason, but…

"Hey! I just got an idea! I know what we can do to keep from getting bored!"

"What idea?"

"It's totally crash! Okay, listen up! Let's go on our own mission!"

"No," Tim shot down immediately.

"Oh, come on! Tiiiiiimmmmmmm! I know the Batcave has a super computer! Think of how quickly we could find some baddies to fight! Come on! Come on come on comeoncomeoncomeoncomeon-"

"Bart!" Tim yelled.

"What?"" Bart tilted his head.

"Slow down!"

"Oh. Sorry. Ha. I forgot how slow retro agers speak. Anyway, let's do it! It's two stones with one bird!"

"The saying doesn't doesn't go like that."

"Pretty sure it does."

"No it doesn't."

::::::

After unsuccessfully disengaging Bart from the idea to go on a mission together, Tim had literally no choice but to accept Bart's proposal, which was how he found himself dragged along at Speedster pace to a small rural area who knew how far away from Gotham. The second they stopped moving Bart sent him into a bush with a light shove. Bart himself got down on the ground a few seconds later.

"Bart! Where are we?"

Bart grinned at Tim widely, "Smallville, Kansas. Former home to Superman and current residence of Super_boy_."

Tim's eyes widened, "Bart!" he hissed, "What are we doing here?"

Bart waved a hand, "Call it surveillance. It's not like SB would recognize you in civilian clothes anyway, and he's never met me, so we're crash."

"Unless he finds us hiding in his bushes like a couple of freaks with his _super senses_!" Tim hissed back.

"Stop worrying so much, Tim. You'll get premature gray hair, and trust me, you don't want that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oops. Spoilers. Oh, look, someone's coming outside!"

In front of the bush was an average sized house complete with a wooden wrap-around porch and a barn a few feet adjacent. According to Superboy's file, the young clone lived on a place labeled The Kent Farm on Batman's world map. Not that Tim made a habit of reading Superboy's files.

The screen door was opened by an older woman, followed by a white dog, and finally an uncostumed Superboy, which really was just Superboy in a flannel shirt, dark denim jeans, and no shoes.

"Who's that?" Bart whispered.

Tim shot him an unhappy look and mouthed 'super senses.'

"Oh yeah!"

Tim narrowed his eyes.

'Sorry, sorry.' Bart mouthed.

From the bush, they could hear the conversation fairly well.

"You know you can invite your friends over anytime Conner, we don't mind."

"I know, Mrs. Kent, but-"

"Conner." The woman's voice was warning.

"Sorry…Ma. But I don't really have close friends in Smallville."

"Oh Conner, you know I meant from that team of yours. That Robin used to visit quite a bit."

"He's Nightwing now, Ma. There's a new Robin. And Nightwing's pretty busy with stuff."

"That's an excuse if I ever heard one. What about Meg?"

Superboy sighed, "M'gann and I aren't dating anymore. I told you that."

"Right, the little-"

"Ma!"

"Okay, okay."

"Tim!" Bart whispered urgently, "Dog!"

Tim followed Bart's gaze to see the white dog staring at the bush, head tilted and tail wagging.

"Shi-"

The dog suddenly bound toward them. Bart rolled out of the bushes and out of the way as the canine jumped into the shrubbery. Tim rolled the other direction.

"Help! Your dog's attacking us!" Bart yelled with his usual over-dramatic flair.

"Bart!" Tim yelled at the Speedster.

"Krypto!" They both heard Superboy yell, "Heel!"

The dog stopped instantly, turning his head back to the boy and barking. He turned and trotted back to Superboy, tongue lolling from the sides of his mouth.

'Ma' looked rightfully startled. She stared at Bart, then Tim, "Who are you two boys?"

"Were you hiding in our bushes?" Superboy muttered more to himself.

When neither provided an answer, he took a threatening step towards them, "Answer her!"

Bart held up his hands, "Woah, I'm feeling a little moded here. Look, we didn't mean any harm, ''mBartbythewayandthat'sTimDrake."

Bart must have noticed the blank stares because he paused, "What?"

"You're talking too fast." Tim told him, "What he means is that we're a little lost. We were on the bus and fell asleep and this was the first stop we came to before we woke up. We don't really know where we are, and we would be grateful if you had a phone to use, and he's Bart and I'm Tim." The lie rolled of his tongue easily.

"He said all that?" Ma asked.

"Essentially." Tim shrugged.

"Well…I don't see why you can't use our phone."

"Ma!"

"Conner Kent, don't start. Why don't you show these boys where our phone is. I still have a pie in the oven and you both look far too skinny."

"Wow!" Bart grinned, "You're crash!"

Superboy looked angry still, and Tim tried to explain to Ma, "He says that a lot. It's a good thing."

"Well get to it Conner."

"…yes, Martha."

Martha Kent raised her eyebrows and Superboy sighed again, "I mean Ma." He glanced at the boys, "Follow me."


End file.
